mapp_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Racers
(You may be looking for the real world Lego Racers video game'' or the real world board game Race 3000 by the Lego Company)'' Introduction Lego Racers is a board game created from the Mapp Games board game series. It was inspired by the video game and the Lego Racers theme created by the Lego Company. The Mapp Games version of Lego Racers introduces two new power-ups (see below). It can be considered one of the first modern Mapp Games created and has also become one of the most popular Mapp Games. It involves 2 or more players taking it in turns to roll a 6 sided die to move their player around a racing track consisting of spaces to move on, power-ups and hazards which affect gameplay. Equipment *Instructions *Score sheet per player, with pencil and eraser *10x racing tracks *1x die *counters, 1 for each player Aim of the Game The aim of the game is to be the first player to get to the finish line on the third lap before the other racers, using power-ups and getting the best scores on the dice. Setting Up Players must first be issued each a score sheet, pencil, rubber and counter. Players must write down on their score sheets their chosen name and counter colour. Players then take turns to roll the dice, and whoever rolls the highest score has the first turn, and play continues clockwise. Gameplay Turns When a player rolls the dice, the result represents the spaces moved along the track. Some spaces contain power-ups, hazards and other elements affecting gameplay. Power-ups When a player lands on a power-up square, they use the dice to determine which power-up they have aquired. White power-ups can be used along with coloured power-ups to increase their affect during gameplay, and are only found along the track, as opposed to finding them on power-ups. The dice outcome table is as follows: 'Black Hole (1)' A black hole can be dropped behind a player, and players landing on it are taken back to a previous checkpoint: 'Shield (2)' A shield can be activated at any time during a player's turn, and can protect them from all hazards and power-ups, except walls. The shield will deactivate at the end of their nth turn, depending on how many whites are used. 'Wall (3)' A wall can be dropped behind a player's space, which prevents players from going past it until it has been knocked down. Players must repeatedly keep running into the wall until it is knocked down, attack power-ups can also be used to knock it down. Themore whites are used, the longer it takes to be knocked down. The diagram below shows a player rolling a 5 before a wall, and showing where the player ends up. In this example the wall has only one brick, mean that one bump into it knocks it down to clear the path for the player. 'Attack (4)' Attack power-ups are used to deploy different weapons to slow other players down, and are also used to open shortcuts, knock down walls etc. as well. The table below shows the different power-ups obtainable: 'Boost (5)' Boost power-ups are used to advance a number of spaces on the track, depending on the number of whites used with it. Boosts cannot avoid walls, unless a speed tunnel is used to avoid them. 'Hazard' (6) Hazards are dropped on the track which slow other racers down: Shields can be activated at any time during a curse which will immediatley release the curse from the player. |} Tracks The game features 10 tracks which have different obstactles and shortcuts along with other exiting features. The Rocket Racer Run track has 75 spaces for each lap as opposed to the standard 60. Imperial Grand Prix Shortcuts: 1 (attack power-up) Hazards: Shooting cannon, oil spills Royal Knights Raceway Shortcuts: 2 (attack power-up) Hazards: Oil spills Magma Moon Marathon Shortcuts: 2 (shield power-up) Hazards: Lava, oil spills Dark Forest Dash Shortcuts: 1 (boost power-up) Hazards: Ghosts, water Amazon Adventure Alley Shortcuts: 2 (boost power-up) Hazards: Oil spills, long grass Tribal Island Trail Shortcuts: 2 (attack power-up) Hazards: Mummy's Curse, oil spills, lightning Alien Rally Asteroid Shortcuts: 2 (1 attack, 1 shield power-ups) Hazards: Oil spills, alien spaceships Championship Shortcuts: 2 (1 boost, 1 attack power-ups) Hazards: Mummy's Curse, alien spaceships, lightning, oil spills Rocket Racer Run Shortcuts: 2 (attack power-ups, shortcuts are speed tunnels) Hazards: Oil spills, cannon Hazards On the Tracks Most of the tracks contain oil spill hazards on the tracks as well as other hazards: *Shooting cannon: A cannon shoots at a space on the track and players are affect just like being hit by a cannonball. *Lava: lava on the track cause players to miss a turn and lose a white brick. *Ghosts: A ghost causes players to fall back 2 spaces and miss a turn. *Water: Water causes players to miss a turn. *Long grass: Long grass slows down players by taking 2 off the dice roll (similar to a Mummy's Curse) for the time they are in the grass. *Mummy's Curse - On Tribal Island Trail, there are 2 Mummy's Curse squares at the end of the track which players are affected just like a power-up. *Lighting - Players are affected by lightning on the track in the same way as a power-up. *Alien Spaceships: Players landing in light fields of alien spaceships are taken back 4 spaces. Shortcuts Shortcuts can be used on the tracks by using power-ups to activate them, depending on the track. When a player opens a shortcut, it only stays open for that player and for only that lap. Some shortcuts contain a Super Power-up which allows players to choose any power-up they like. Rare Squares Rare Squares contain a pouch which allows players to separate colours and white bricks in their inventory. With 1 pouch you can separate a black square, 2 white squares and a red square, for example, into a hook power-up and a black hole with 1 white. Without a pouch, a player must choose only 1 colour for their inventory and can only have up to 3 whites at one time. Players are only allowed up to 2 pouches in one race which allows them to have 3 separate groups for their power-ups. Players landing on a Rare Square a 3rd time are given a choice of any power-up they like. Related Content Screenshots Score Sheet List of Mapp Games Walkthrough Video coming soon! Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Mapp Games Category:Games Inspired By The Real World Category:Racing Games Category:Dice Games Category:Medium Playing Time Games Category:1 Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games Category:Board Games